The Prophecy
by LunaChick82
Summary: Through centuries of dark, thou shall sleep, awakening in a strange new world. Sad hearts will wonder the empty lands strange forces shall arise. The Sun and the Moon will mate, and their child, the Earth shall keep. The war between man and demon shall co


_**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha is the property of the genius, Rumiko Takahashi. My name isn't Rumiko Takahashi. Therefore, he does not belong to me._

The Prophecy

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Close to the end of twentieth century, the Great War, the one that shall never be forgotten, erupted. It was like nothing the world of man had ever seen before, but it was something the world itself had been waiting for. For centuries, the demons laid in restless sleep, deep within the forests and jungles of the planet, waiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Magic was more powerful than man's weapons of mass destruction, and the Demon Lords of old retook their power after only seven days of fighting.

No one knew who or what had set the events in motion that had awaken the demon army, just that the timing had been wrong. The armies had suffered great loss prior to the war through the destructive power of man, and the final promise of everlasting glory seemed unfulfilled. The days after, the human surrender seemed bleak as the Lords discussed what should be done. Finally, it was the Lord of the Western Lands, the lands man referred to as the East, who brought forth light. He spoke of the continuing prophecy; though the war was over, the prophecy was not.

The human masses offered the numbers the demons needed to run their new empire, and so the new Lords spared them. The classes formed: Demon, Hanyou, and Human. Soon, classes within the classes emerged as the three intertwined hoping to bring forth the last words that had been promised to Demon Lords of Old before the Great Sleep:

_Through centuries of dark, thou shall sleep, awakening in a strange new world. Sad hearts will wonder the empty lands; strange forces shall arise. The Sun and the Moon will mate, and their child, the Earth shall keep. The war between man and demon shall come to an end. Kami's creation shall become whole, and the heavens shall descend upon the Earth to crown the new empire of gods._

_--- _

Dressed in black, he walked with a confident step and a smirk upon his lips. The streets were empty, but that was to be expected: it was late. Meetings such as this needed to take place during the late, dark night. His step quickened as the shrine came into view. How he had loved this place! But, that was before the Great Sleep. The streetlights began to flicker, tired of working. Even in their dim light, it was hard to see him.

He stalked the streets before reaching the holy steps. Looking up at the dark moonless night sky for reassurance, he paused a second. It had to be tonight. He blamed his momentary hesitation on his human heritage, but he knew it was more than that. He approached the tree with trepidation and respect. The Goshin Boku, which marked the entrance to the shrine, was a part of his past, present and, hopefully, future. It was beneath its branches he had met her. It was beneath its protective shade he had pledged to remain eternally by her side, protecting her.

Placing a tentative hand on the rough bark, he sighed, "Kikyo." What had happened to her? Had she lived a long full life? Had she mourn his loss for long? Had she even known what had happened to him? She was a good woman. He was sure her life had served a good purpose. He just longed to see it.

Mentally reprimanding himself, he moved away from the tree. There would be other days for memories. Tonight was about discovery. While remaining in the shadows, he moved towards the heart of the shrine, making his way towards the well house. He knew that was where the old man kept his office.

He didn't bother to knock or announce his presence. At this hour, there was no need. He allowed his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the candlelight.

"Are you going to stand in the shadows all night, or are you going to tell me what you want?" The old man looked up as he searched the darkness for the intruder he knew was there. His grey hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and the soft lines of his face betrayed his true age. Yet, his unannounced guest knew the man was the oldest living priest, which meant he had _it_.

"You know what I want, old man."

Recognizing the voice, the old man sighed, while softly stroking the soft grey hair on his chin, "I told you already, young man, the spell only works on pure humans. It won't work on a hanyou, such as yourself."

"I'm not a hanyou," he complained as he stepped into light.

The old man jumped in surprise as the intruder approached him. His voice remained the same but his normally silver hair had turned raven black, while his eyes had darkened into a deep violet shade. The silver triangular-shaped ears that usually adorned the top of his head had receded. Even his aura had changed. "You're human!" the priest whispered in surprise.

"Only for tonight… only for this," reluctant to reveal too much, he watched his words carefully. Examining his host carefully, he noticed the contrast between his clean shaven cheeks and the mustache that matched the hair on his chin. His robes were clean and held as little wrinkles as his face. It was clear that someone was caring for the man's appearance. "Not bad for a houshi," he thought condescendingly as his gaze traveled around the room, looking for the scrolls and bookcases he knew lined the walls of the well house. Silently, he cursed the uselessness of his eyes on a night like tonight.

"You truly will stop at nothing…" the priest began, but changed his mind. Leaving the safety of the stone well he had turned into a desk, he walked into the darkness, only to return a few seconds later with a small vile of a viscous water-like substance. His companion smiled in satisfaction at the sight. "I'm not sure if this will work, since you are not normally human, but if you want to know your future so badly…"

Digging into his pocket, the young man pulled out a knife. His smirked brightened as he pricked his finger before letting a few drops of blood fall into the vile. The drops began to dance and intertwine within the strange substance elongating into soft blue lines. Glowing, they traced the beautiful curves of destiny, telling the story of a life not yet lived.

"Grandpa, are you in here?" The young man cursed as the door opened. He managed to sneak into the shadows before the interloper saw him. He kept his keen eyes on her as she stepped into the light, her back towards him. "Isn't it late for you to be working?" the young woman scolded, unaware of the dark figure that was admiring her long legs. She was wearing three-inch heels, making her calves the envy of every woman in the city. His eyes traveled her body, noticing her attire. She wore a short red pleated skirt and a very flattering white coat, which accentuated her hourglass figure. The coat contrasted beautifully with her black hair, which fell in loose waves just past her shoulders. Why hadn't the standard miko uniform looked this good in his day?

"Are you just getting in? Wasn't your shift over hours ago?" the priest challenged.

"The Lord wants progress, so progress he gets. They have me working double shifts now." she replied as she walked up to the priest and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"What about the other mikos?" the man protested. "I don't like you out at this hour. It isn't safe."

"They say that at this point, the less people involved the better." She shrugged as she examined the objects on the desk. "Grandpa, have you been practicing on yourself? You know that's bad luck."

Startled by the discovery the man stumbled over his words before managing, "Well, I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she teased as she picked up the vile. "But, luckily, your beautiful granddaughter is here to save the day." She turned towards the candlelight to examine the intertwining blue lines in the vial. The hanyou froze, seeing the blue eyes in the ethereal illumination of the holy wax. They had been considered a rare gem in his time, but her face... His stomach tightened into a knot as he traced her familiar features in the dark, becoming lost in her. Only her voice was able to bring him back from his stupor.

"I see a girl in your future… A great love affair. I bet it's the lady from the fruit counter. She always has an extra apple for you," she teased.

"Kagome… how many times must I tell you that I am a man of the cloth? I don't go around chasing love affairs."

"It doesn't mean they don't chase you! Come on, gramps, you know the ladies can't help but fall for your natural charm," her voice was light, full of mirth and warmth. She turned to the vial and continued to read, interpreting the curve of the folds and the soft angles of the lines. Her smile faded before she spoke again, "You will face a great trial as the times will become turbulent… Grandpa, I can't read the next part… the lines are too complex."

"It's alright sweetheart. Obviously, I did it wrong. How can times be turbulent with you by my side?" his voice was soft and comforting. "I have something for you."

The declaration brought a smile to the miko's face. "You remembered?"

"How can I forget my favorite granddaughter's 25th birthday?" the old man exclaimed as he searched his desk for his latest acquisition.

"I'm your only granddaughter!" she protested with a smile.

"And, still I remembered!" the priest insisted.

"Did you also remember not to get me anything that was previously alive? Buyou isn't around to eat those presents anymore."

"Those were ancient relics!" he reprimanded as he turned to her with a stern look painted on his face. "And had you been wiser with them, you would have them now. They would be a great asset to you when they finally move you to the medical wing," His face softened at her soft smile. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Here." She placed the vial on the desk before accepting the box. She opened it quickly, and smiled.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed as she put on the pinkish white pearl earrings.

"They are replicas of the Shikon no Tama. I figured you would like that piece of history better than a preserved bone from a centipede demon."

"Grandpa, I love it." She hugged him tightly. "This is the best present you have ever given me!"

"Even better than the petrified toad demon's foot?" he questioned in surprise.

"A million times better!" Her eye caught movement in the shadows. She turned towards the unannounced man and search in vain for his presence. She took a step forward and winced at the sharp pain that suddenly formed on the left of her hip. "I've been in heels for far too long," she reasoned to herself.

"You should go to bed. Your mother must be worried," the old man suggested, realizing he had pushed his luck.

"You're right, oh here," she took the vial from where she had placed it and handed it to him. Cutting her finger on the edge of the vial, she exclaimed, "Ouch!" Quickly, the young miko withdrew the offended appendage and sucked on it lightly. "Be careful with that thing. It pricked me." Looking at her blood drops dissipating in the viscous liquid, she could not help but admire how it turned a light purple before intertwining with the thick blue lines of the older blood. Eventually, the two lines became perfect mirrors of each other. "Look Grandpa, our destinies are connected for all eternity!"

"It looks like they are," he agreed as he hurriedly walked her out of the well house. Swiftly, he returned to the candle and placed the vial in its light. He read the destiny three times to make sure he was right. He silently cursed his guest.

"Took you long enough to get rid of her," the said man complained.

"I didn't want her to become suspicious," the priest defended.

"So?" the hanyou questioned.

"I want to make one thing clear to you, Inu Yasha. I don't care what you must do, or think you must do, just leave my granddaughter out of it."

"Keh, I don't need her to kill my brother."

"You won't do it."

"You make no sense, old man."

"You are not destined to kill him. In fact, killing him would be your downfall. No, you will face trials and tribulations. You will only survive if your heart is pure. Killing your brother would defile you!"

"Look, I came to you to find out how I'm going to do it, not whether!"

"And I am telling you that if you do, you will die!" the priest shouted back.

"At least I'll be free! So, how am I going to kill him?"

"Will you kill an innocent to succeed?" the priest brought the vial back into the light in order to show his guest the intricate design the two colors had made. "You are connected to her in a way I've never seen! It is almost as if your souls were two halves of the same. If you die killing your brother, she will die with you. She, who has never harmed a soul in her life!"

"She who is without sin?" he asked sarcastically.

"She who is apparently destined to suffer your fate without question… Perfect mirrors…" the old priest was suddenly lost in the warm glow of the candle. "Destinies are never perfectly intertwined… symmetry is too hard to imitate in the chaos of the universe…"

"What are you rambling about?"

Shaking out of his daze, the priest sighed, "My granddaughter is an angel among men. Don't extinguish her light selfishly. If you survive the trials, the rewards will be great. Find another way, Inu Yasha," the priest's eyes filled with desperation as he pleaded. "Please find a way that spares Kagome's life."

"Keh, I'll do as I see fit!" the intruder's parting words hung heavy in the air as the priest quietly examined the vial once again.

"Times like this make me feel as if the Great War is still to come. Kami help us all!"

--

After the end of the Great War, the Lords of Old needed to create new homes worthy of their new more impressive titles. The Lord of the Western Lands, the lands that encompassed Asia and Oceania, built his house out of gold and silk. Using magic long forgotten and the skilled hand of both demon and man, he had constructed the structure on the outskirts of the city known as Tokyo. All materials used had been dipped in gold for the exception of the silks. Therefore, at any time of day, the reflected rays of the sun would blind any onlooker. In contrast, the building was a breath-taking sight of silver in the moonlight. The Lord, who built his home with more than one purpose in mind, had a warning engraved into the golden doors: "The sun and the Moon will mate, and their child, the Earth shall keep."

The walls of the Great Hall were a sight worthy of the gods. They were covered in silk, allowing each room its own color and design. The moldings were made of solid gold, while the screen doors were lined with gold-dipped paper. Wood bathed in the precious metal encompassed the floors and furniture, while silk blankets were used for the futons. Silver, red and gold designs illuminating all the hallways of the house, provided a vital marker in order to navigate through the structure.

Some say that the Lord's Chamber was the finest room in the house, but only a select few had had the privilege of seeing it. Everyone else agreed, the Western Ballroom, which this night was hosting a gathering, was the most exquisite of all. The room was known for its high ceilings and golden sculptures. Silver silk curtains adorned the large windows that surrounded the immense room. The walls were made of gold, and the large chandelier that hung in the center of the room was said to be made of diamonds. Though no one confirmed or denied the allegation, the crystal pieces reflected the light brilliantly onto the golden wall. Being inside that room was like being inside a jewelry box.

As his guests arrived, and were properly received by his oldest manservant, the Lord navigated skillfully through the halls of his home with a little girl in tow. She cheerfully rushed behind him in her new pink kimono. She scratched her head lightly from time to time, not used to having her brown hair pinned up in curls. The walls that surrounded them where primarily red, homage or warning of whom primarily resided in this part of the house. Swirls of gold and silver flowers told a detailed story for those who understood the walls of the house. Their stems warned where not to tread, while their petals suggested where to retreat.

When they reached their destination, the Lord had no need to stop as the doors automatically slid opened for him.

"Go away Sesshomaru!" a gruff voice ordered as he entered. The room was covered in red silk, with designs of a silver dog fighting a great battle. The silk adorning the futon depicted the great dog sleeping by a pregnant woman's side. Her silver kimono was lavish, indicating status and power. The Lord turned away in disgust. When he had agreed to allow the half-breed to hold the image of their sacred father in his room, he wasn't aware that the young man intended to include images of the mortal woman that had tainted their family's blood. But, whether the Lord's disgust descended from the woman's image or that the very expensive and very exclusive red kimono he had sent his brother laid discarded on the bed, was unknown to the hanyou. It did not matter. Aggravating his older _half-brother_ was Inu Yasha's favorite past time.

"You were informed with more than a month's notice that you were to attend the assembly tonight. Why are you not dressed?" The Lord did not believe in idle chitchat.

"I don't want to go," the hanyou replied sprawled on the couch as he surfed the channels on his flat screen television. He was conveniently located on the farther side of the room, though it did not prevent his brother from eliminating the extra distance between the two.

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter." The Lord looked down at the younger male in disgust. He was only wearing a pair of old sweat pants stained with grease. His nose twitched as the smell of female arousal and satisfaction imbedded in the threads of the pants reached him. Didn't the hanyou have any decency?

"I can have you killed for what you have done in those pants," the Lord continued, "so it would be wise for you to start behaving."

"Keh, you can't kill me! I'm too valuable!"

The hanyou's words caught the Lord's interest as he turned towards the shaggy haired youth and waited for an elaboration.

"I'm not as stupid as you think, Sesshomaru," the young man began. His golden eyes flashed mischievously as a smirk formed on his lips.

"I find that hard to believe when every time you open your mouth nothing but hot air comes out." The reply was as stoic as the Lord's stance. His silky silver hair fell softly to his knees, as his traditional silver garment adorned his body without a crease. His face, though emotionless, held a feminine quality among the soft contours of his alabaster skin, high cheekbones and thin lips. His unreadable golden eyes were fixed on their prey as he waited for the hanyou's response. The Lord of the Western Lands looked more like a statue of marble and silk than a man, but that was a part of his charm.

"You made me study and learn the human history. You even gave me a Buddhist monk as a personal tutor!"

"And the two of you seem to spend more time behind red lanterns than in a classroom," the Lord chose his words carefully, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. She had found a flower of interest in one of the tapestries, and was currently preoccupied tracing its shape.

"Keh, he has unorthodox ways, but they work."

"I have yet to see the results."

"Oh," the hanyou stood up, his hard muscles tense, "I thought you were more observant than that."

"Inu Yasha, don't try my patience." It was an order.

"I know why you keep me around, Sesshomaru," he announced when the Lord motioned to leave. "It is the same reason you keep a human girl as a pet. You need us."

"Hardly."

"The youkai forces have been greatly reduced by the War. Even ten years after the fact, they are not recovered. You used most of their power to turn the missiles around, so they would face the human forces. They surrendered thinking that you had more power than that. If they were to rise up, you could not contain them. You keep me around to keep them happy."

"You underestimate me."

"Oh, why did you tell them that we used to live in harmony? You show me off like a pet show dog as proof! You went as far as to fucking tell them that we went to war to protect the environment! They were destroying the Earth and needed to be stopped. Let's face it, you may have won the war, but you have lost your pride."

"Watch your tongue, Halfling," keeping his composure, the Lord narrowed his eyes. "Humans prefer to live a happy little lie than to face a cruel reality. They work much better when they are happy, so we gave them what they wanted. Not to mention that the Earth was saved from their destructiveness by the War. We have used our powers and their technologies to run 93.2 more efficiently than their prior governments, and as for our weakness… Do you truly think that we did not arm ourselves? It has been ten years, Inu Yasha. It has been more than enough time to create weapons to make amends for our current lack of numbers. You should be grateful to be alive."

"And you should be grateful for the little time you have left!" Inu Yasha growled.

The Lord chuckled, much to the hanyou's surprise. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm just making an observation. You have a generation, two at most, left to rule."

"And who is going to challenge me?"

"In those books you made me study, I have learned that in all the great colonies, freedom was only achieved when the people were united by the _half-breeds_." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue easily as he readied his mark, "Those with bloods of the Motherland and the natives. Those that were put down for their mixed heritage but educated enough to know how to lead an army. How many hanyous are there now? There were very few youkai women left, Sesshomaru. I read the reports, too. Five thousand hanyou babies were born in the Western Lands alone. That's five thousand revolutionaries."

"Recombinant DNA and artificial birthing technologies are keeping the youkai numbers stable."

"You can't defy nature!"

"Yet, you were born. You have served your purpose in my house, Inu Yasha. You can do so in death as well, if you wish. As for the revolutionaries, they will come in handy to replace the human problem, once I've eradicated it. I know how to control my subjects."

"Yet, you cannot control me."

"If you are not showered, ready and at the assembly within the hour, I will have your monk-tutor killed for what he did in those pants. In case you have forgotten, those acts are forbidden outside of wedlock, or perhaps you thought my nose wasn't as sharp?" Without another word, Lord Sesshomaru left with the child chasing after his heels.

"You are going to get us both killed," a male voice protested as the owner entered the room from a hidden door in the back.

"It was worth it to see the look on his face when he smelt these pants, even if I had to endure it as well," the hanyou informed with a disgusted face as he returned the pants to the monk.

"I believe my life is worth more than that." His dark eyes shone in worry as he accepted the pants.

The hanyou examined his companion quickly, noting the purple robes and the combed black hair. "You're ready?"

"All I'm missing is a hair tie," the monk informed as he made his way to the dresser. Finding an appropriate one, he tied his short hair to the nape of his neck. He examined his complexion carefully and noticed the gleeful glint in his purple eyes. "Now, I'm ready!"

He heard the shower turn on in the adjacent room, and realized the hanyou had left him. Moving towards the connecting door, the monk ventured to ask,

"If you know you're going to cave in and go, why do you insist on challenging him?"

"Keh, just because I'm bound to help him doesn't mean I have to make it easy on him."

"Inu Yasha, have you ever thought that maybe he's right?"

"Look, Miroku, the prophesy spoke of a war, we had a war. They thought they would rule the Earth without any more humans, but they couldn't. They didn't have the strength to kill them all off. Now, they are pissed off because they were made to sleep for centuries for something they misunderstood."

"What if this wasn't the Great War?" the monk asked cautiously. "What if we're still waiting for something more? I lived through that destruction once, I don't want to imagine the second one."

"Keh, you worry too much," Inu Yasha replied as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel that reminded him of his brother. He used it to dry his rear end.

"You were there too, Inu Yasha. You fought along with them."

"I was sixteen, confused and stupid."

"So, if we went to war again?"

"That won't happen."

"But, if it did?"

"Keh, by now you should know that I would rather die by your side than live with that ass."

"Is that why you are trying to get us killed?" Miroku demanded.

"No, it's just fun to ruffle his feathers." The hanyou looked at the robes on his bed in longing. "They look just like the ones father had made for me." Touching the fabric he continued, "They are made of Fire Rat Fur too."

"Maybe your brother is not such an ass after all."

"Keh, that bastard was the one that ruin the first set. He probably had them made because he thinks I'm too stupid to know how to dress in anything else," Inu Yasha spoke as he began to dress.

"Did you go to the priest?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"Yes," Inu Yasha answered.

"And?"

"He told me that if I killed my brother, I would die."

"So he had no words to discourage you," Miroku sighed in defeat.

"He also said that if I die his granddaughter would die too."

"His granddaughter? How so?"

"Something about our destinies being intertwined. Don't really know."

"Someone should have warned him that you have no problem sacrificing the life of your best friend in order to aggravate the Lord. I can't imagine you hesitating just because a girl you don't know might die as well."

"I'm not going to do it."

"What?" Miroku asked in surprise.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and saw her face again… a face that had haunted his dreams for the past 510 years. "Keh, if I kill him, who's left to annoy?" Inu Yasha demanded as he put the finishing touches on his robe. "Life would be too boring."

"She must be very beautiful," Miroku smiled.

"Keh, she's nothing out of the ordinary."

"You've seen her?"

"She was there."

"Did she see you?" Miroku could not keep the worry from his voice.

"Of course not! What kind of fool do you take me for?" Inu Yasha demanded angrily as he turned to leave.

"The type that gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar," Miroku yelled as he followed his friend to the Western Ballroom.

"So, what is she like?" Miroku insisted as they made their ways to the lower levels of the house.

"She's a miko."

"That tells me nothing, Inu Yasha. Is she young? What does she look like?"

"She just turned twenty-five."

"The perfect age…" Miroku bit his tongue as they approached their destination. Lord Sesshomaru was waiting, pleased that the hanyou had only taken a little over a quarter of an hour. The trumpets blared their call, and the room fell silent. The faithful manservant, Jaken, announced their arrival. Miroku smiled at the toad-like creature, who found serving his master quite fulfilling.

They walked in order. First was Sesshomaru, carrying the air of a god. He was followed by the human child, who walked with a rigid back and a practice step. It was supposed to be a regal pace, but the happy child's feet made it look adorable. Then, two bodyguards entered before Inu Yasha was allowed to proceed. The hanyou carried an air of dissatisfaction as he made a note of the time. His appearance made, in twenty minutes, he could quietly leave. The last to enter was Miroku. He had a cheerful step and a confidant posture. He loved these entrances. It allowed all the pretty ladies to lay eyes upon him.

Once the procession had concluded, Miroku followed Inu Yasha closely towards the other end of the room, near the southern exit. Sensing the guests had return to mingling and dancing, Miroku ventured to ask, "So, are you seeing her again?"

Inu Yasha stopped short, causing Miroku to bump into him. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Really?" Miroku questioned gleefully. "When? Where?"

"Right now. She's standing over there."

Miroku turned towards where the hanyou had pointed. Two couples stood talking. Ignoring the two tuxedo wearing men, Miroku made quick work of the women. They were both fairly pretty, about the same age, but the first was dressed in red. "I guess being a miko does tell me something!" Miroku laughed as he examined the girl more closely. Her satin gown hugged her every curve, while its scoop neck halter-top accentuated her cleavage. Her face was soft and pleasing to the eye, holding to a girlish charm. Her blue eyes were as pleasantly piecing as Cupid's arrows. Her hair was up in curls, and when she turned, he was able to see her exposed back from the her neck to the small of her back.

"Thank Kami for Western… I mean Eastern designs. Those Europeans know what they are doing."

"After all these years, you still get confused?"

"Only when I'm in the presence of great beauty." Miroku's eyes had left the miko in favor of her companion. The tall girl was wearing a black off-the-shoulder dress that begged to be left discarded on the monk's bedroom floor. Her soft black hair was bound loosely in a low ponytail. The woman's black eyes and soft pink lips mesmerized Miroku. He had made his decision.

"Don't admire those dresses so much. You know he makes human wear those designs so that they stand out in these functions," Inu Yasha's complaints fell on deaf ears. Noticing the monk's distraction, the hanyou added, "Stop gawking, you're making a fool of yourself."

"But, she's so beautiful," Miroku complained.

"She's not for you!" The determination in his companion's voice caught the monk's attention. Realizing the confusion, he ventured to say,

"Now, Inu Yasha, you should know I would not venture to proceed if I knew there were any ties between the two of you."

"There are no ties… She's just not for you."

"Do you wish to make some ties?" Miroku asked suggestively.

"Of course not!"

"Then, there is no reason why I shouldn't." Before Inu Yasha could reply, his friend was making his way towards the said girl.

Inu Yasha pushed his way after the monk, and in his haste, shoved Miroku forward. The monk fell onto the miko's male companion, and the man's drink fell onto her dress. There was a split second of silence within the group before Miroku attempted to apologize. Unfortunately, someone else beat him to the punch.

"Keh, you should watch where you're standing!"

The girl's fiery blue eyes rose to meet the hanyou's. She bit her tongue, and winced at the pain it caused.

"It's almost like you wanted it to happen."

Unable to hold back anymore, she sharply replied, "I think, _your lordship_, you are a bit confused. You talk with your tongue and walk with your feet, not the other way around."

Inu Yasha could not prevent the smirk that formed on his lips as they continued their stare down.

"N-now," her male companion stumbled over his words, "it was my fault. I shouldn't have been holding the drink. M-my apologies your lordship."

"Keh," Inu Yasha ignored him as he walked past them, keeping his eyes trained on the girl. He could taste the waves of anger rolling over her skin, and he decided it was like candy.

"I'm truly sorry," Miroku began, but one look from Inu Yasha warned him he had pushed his luck too far for one night. "What's wrong with you?" the monk demanded as soon as they were out of sight. "You ruined any chances I might have had with that girl! Damn it, Yasha! She was hot!" Miroku's eyes followed the women walking to the restroom.

"She's not for you."

"Then, you do want her!" Miroku insisted.

"Of course not!"

"Then, why can't I have her? You never cared about my conquests in the past. In fact, you've used them to your advantage!"

"Miroku," Inu Yasha gave him a stern look, "I don't care who you rut with, as long as it's not her."

"But, you don't want her?"

"Keh, why would I want a woman with a tongue like that?"

"Because, she's feisty, and you like feisty," Miroku insisted.

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and brought back the image of his past friend. Her soft brown eyes along with her passive personality always welcomed him. The soft curve of her lips as she smiled lightly had once been the highlight of his day. "She wasn't always," Inu Yasha replied to himself. "She's your opposite, Kikyo… Free, wild, full of life… Your soul must be content." Looking up he saw the miko return to the ballroom.

"I didn't even get her name," Miroku whined.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha's answer took him by surprise. Looking at his friend, Miroku did not miss the gaze of nostalgic longing in Inu Yasha's eyes. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

It was settled. Miroku needed to do some meddling, which hopefully concluded with him obtaining the Lady-in-Black's good graces, or at least her phone number.

-.--.--.-

You may be wondering why I'm posting this chapter of this new story that has nothing to do with Beautiful Miscommunications (Chapter 25 is ½ finished) or The Lady of the Crimson Land. Before you prepare to lock me up in a tiny room with only water and a computer until I finish BM, let me explain. You see, Meche, (do you guys remember her? My original beta? The person that got me to write Through the Rose Colored Lenses… the reason I ever started writing Inu Yasha fanfiction?) is sick. She's bored at home, so I'm writing this short 8-10 chapter story (hopefully doesn't turn into another The Ad), to keep her busy. The chapters will come slowly, since she can't continuously sit there and edit, but consistently, since if I take to long, she has my cell phone number and won't hesitate to use it.

So, let's thank Meche for provided you guys with another unplanned story.


End file.
